Noches de tormenta
by Amai do
Summary: Frío, noche, lluvia, rayos, truenos y cuatro años de edad no son una buena combinación a menos que hayan buenas palabras de aliento. Astrid vence sus miedos, para dar consuelo después. ONE-SHOT


**How to train your dragon no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Noches de tormenta-**

" _ **Sé fuerte, y espera por lo mejor"**_

Cómo hablar dragonés. **–Cressida Cowell**

 **.**

 **.**

La niña estaba temblando de miedo.

Recordó lo que sus padres y abuela le decían: "Debes ser valiente".

Y lo era, o al menos intentaba serlo. Pero esos truenos y relámpagos que Thor mandaba eran demasiado poderosos como para evitar que una niña de cuatro años se controlara.

-Mami… -la llamó en un susurro, pero era obvio que en plena madrugada sus padres dormían en una de las habitaciones continuas.

Estaba verdaderamente asustada, y lo peor es que le empezaba a dar sed.

-Mami… papi… -los llamó de nuevo, pero sólo escuchó de nuevo esos truenos que le sacaban lágrimas.

Se armó de valor y colocó sus descalzos pies en la fría madera de su cuarto.

La choza vikinga era bastante amplia y sus padres le había puesto un pasador en las escaleras para que se sujetara con sus bracitos tan pequeños. Sabía el camino de memoria, no había problema en eso, pero lo que sí ocurría es que siempre lo hacía en brazos de su padre o de la mano de alguien mayor.

Pero en el momento en que empezó a dirigirse a la planta baja de su casa otro rayo se vio, y tras un par de segundos se escuchó un escalofriante trueno que resonó por todo Berk.

La pequeña se asustó, se puso las manos en los oídos y se escondió debajo de la mesa en la que cenaban todas las noches. Su susto no habría sido demasiado, pero incrementó cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta casi derribándola.

-¡Hiccup! –escuchó que buscaban a su padre, seguramente había problemas por la lluvia.

Se escucharon varios segundos más los golpes, hasta que escuchó a su padre bajar de las escaleras refunfuñando cosas que no escuchó bien.

-Al parecer el pueblo no nos deja procrear más hijos… -murmuró con enfado mientras se ajustaba los pantalones y abría la puerta, Astrid lo siguió detrás de él, bajando con cautela.

Al abrir la puerta de su hogar, los jefes quedaron asombrados por la visita nocturna.

-¡Te dije que era ellos! –reganó la rubia colocando la vela encima de la mesa. -¿Qué quieres, Snotlout?

El castaño pasó con nerviosismo y preocupación.

-Son mis hijos… y el niño… Erick, con la tormenta hubo un pequeño deslave y las ovejas están atrapadas. Los chicos me están ayudando, pero no podemos solos. –informó, quitándose el casco.

Los jefes se miraron asustados.

-Iremos ahora mismo –comentó Astrid mientras se ajustaba las botas.

-Gracias, perdón por molestarlos justo ahora, me adelantaré. –se disculpó el Jorgenson quien ahora era mucho más maduro.

El matrimonio tribal se quedó en la choza mientras se terminaban de arreglar.

-Hay que darnos prisa… ese Erick, metiéndose en problemas. –ironizó la rubia; pero una mano la detuvo.

-Astrid, me gustaría que te quedes aquí en la casa.

-Te recuerdo que soy la jefa, todo lo que pase en Berk me compete. –la chica se cruzó de brazos después de hacerse la trenza.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero no quiero que Siri se quede sola.

La jefa entendió, su pequeña era muy chica para quedarse sola en la casa a pesar de estar dormida.

-Tienes razón, pero saca a los chicos de ese problema, ¿sí? –pidió con preocupación.

Hiccup asintió y le besó la frente.

-Claro que sí. Tengan cuidado.

La mujer vio a su esposo salir de la casa del jefe a toda prisa para evitar mojarse de más. Cerró la puerta con cautela y después tomó la velita que había dejado en la mesa, pero escuchó un rechinido en una de las tablas del piso justo debajo a los pies de ella, no era un ruido cualquiera, pues ella estaba con las botas.

-De seguro hay ratas otra vez. –masculló fastidiada, iba a tomar un palo hasta que escuchó un sollozo.

Ella ya no era la lady escudera tan brava y que pegaba sin importarle a quién herir, aunque seguía en la guardia de Berk y siempre buscaba lo mejor para los suyos, ahora era madre, y sus hijos siempre estarían primero, así que ese sollozo lo reconocería entre miles, pues tenía el mismo tono que el que escuchó años atrás por primera vez después de que la pequeña princesa de Berk naciera.

-¿Siri? –preguntó con angustia, pues no podía ver a la pequeña.

No pensó más y acercó la vela al fogón de la casa, para así poder visualizar a la niñita, quién tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, debajo de la silla que usaba como refugio.

Astrid sonrió enternecida y preocupada por verla así. Dejó la vela nuevamente en la mesa y se agachó para estar a la altura de su hija.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con ternura, con una ternura que no era capaz de demostrar a nadie, ni siquiera a Hiccup.

-Se oyen feo. –dijo con un hilo de voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-¿Qué oyes? –preguntó extrañada.

-Los truenos. No dejan dormir. –sinceró la de ojos verdes.

Astrid sonrió. Estaba algo cansada por el día tan pesado que habían tenido, pero eso no le importó a la mujer, extendió sus brazos y cargó con sumo cuidado, permitiendo que la niña apoyara su cabecita sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, princesa…

Princesa.

Rio un poco por decir esa palabra.

Cuando era niña odiaba que su madre le dijera así. Para ella era mucho más importante que le dijeran vikinga que princesa, ahora entendía el porqué.

De repente se vio un haz de luz que entró por las diminutas rendijas de la casa, y segundos después un estruendoso sonido que hizo a la pequeña Siriana apegarse más al pecho de su madre.

Ver eso en su hija, le hizo a Astrid recordar que ella, la gran jefa de Berk también le tuvo mucho miedo a las tormentas.

.

.

.

 _La niña Hofferson abrazaba la almohada, trataba de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tapar sus oídos, para evitar los rayos y truenos._

 _Como si la pequeña hubiese llamado a la su madre, ésta apareció, acariciando su espalda y removiendo suavemente la manta que la tapaba por completo._

 _-¿Astrid qué pasa?_

 _La rubia se tragó el miedo, no le gustó que la vieran así._

 _-Nada… ya tengo cinco años. –recordó orgullosa._

 _Bertha le sonrió, pero en cuanto se escuchó un trueno mayor, la pequeña se colocó debajo de la manta otra vez, acostándose de nuevo en su cama._

 _-Princesa, no es malo tener miedo. –reconoció la bella mujer mientras sacaba a su hija de la cama._

 _La rubita se sentó avergonzada._

 _-Me dan miedo los truenos. –confesó con timidez, por miedo a un regaño._

 _-Lo sé, por eso vine a verte._

 _-¿Le dirás a papá? –preguntó temerosa, conocía que su padre era un vikingo rudo y de mucho honor que no aceptaría cobardes en la familia._

 _Bertha le sonrió, acarició su rostro y le empezó a hacer una trenza._

 _-Ahora él está de guardia, será nuestro secreto. –le dijo guiñándole un ojo._

 _Astrid le sonrió, demostrando sus dientes de perlas blancas que estaban medio flojos por tanto golpe que se daba en sus mini entrenamientos con su padre y con su tío Finn._

 _Sin embargo, otro trueno invadió el silencio de la habitación, provocando escalofríos._

 _-¿No te dan miedo, mami? –preguntó la pequeña._

 _Bertha sonrió y negó con una sonrisa cómplice._

 _-Antes sí, me daban miedo._

 _-¿Y cómo le hiciste? –preguntó asombrada y con sus ojos azules bien abiertos._

 _-Tu padre me dijo un truco, ¿lo quieres saber? –preguntó juguetona._

 _La niña asintió con determinación._

 _-Un trueno, jamás llega después de un rayo. –informó la sabia mujer y Astrid puso atención como si se tratara de lo más importante del mundo._

 _-Pero como quiera se escucha._

 _-Sí, es cierto, se escucha para que puedas oír la fuerza con la que Thor manda rayos a la tierra. Cada trueno que oyes es un rayo de luz y poder que el dios del trueno manda al suelo mortal en las noches de tormenta, pero nunca caen cerca de ti. –expresó la mujer, arropando a la niña._

 _-¿Ah no? –preguntó Astrid, alzando una ceja, confundida._

 _-No, los manda lejos para ahuyentar a los piratas y bandidos que osen entrar a nuestras tierras. –tranquilizó._

 _-Pero las tormentas son fuertes y bravas, nadie las puede controlar. –reconoció Hofferson._

 _-Claro, sólo inténtalo. Las tormentas son hermosas, ves el poder de la naturaleza frente a ti, no tengas miedo mi princesa. Sólo es agua, lluvia, viento y ruido provocado por un rayo; eres más fuerte que una tormenta._

 _La niña sonrió, miró hacia su ventana, se levantó y fue a abrirla, al hacerlo, se vio un rayo que caía hacia el mar, se asustó un poco, hasta que un par de segundo después se escuchó un relámpago._

 _Bertha Essen se colocó al lado de su hija, la cargó y ambas admiraron la hermosura de ese espectáculo de la naturaleza._

 _-Además, si tienes miedo al sonido, recuerda que el sonido es parte del rayo, por cada segundo que pasa, es una legua que ese rayo está lejos de ti._

 _-¿En serio? –preguntó sin creerse._

 _-Sí. –afirmó la hermosa mujer._

 _Astrid sonrió, y cuando vio un rayo que iluminó la habitación se aferró a su madre._

 _-Ahora mi niña, cuenta…_

 _La rubita asintió justo antes de que la luz desapareciera del cuarto._

 _-1… -inició temerosa la pequeña._

 _-2._

 _-3._

 _-4._

 _-5…_

 _-6_

 _Y después de contar el estruendoso sonido del relámpago se escuchó por todo Berk._

 _Astrid estaba más relajada, hasta se atrevió a abrir los ojos._

 _-¿Tan lejos? –preguntó aliviada._

 _-Sí, lejos de ti, mi princesa… pero yo estoy contigo. –le dijo mientras la abrazaba._

 _-Y yo también. –se escuchó la voz de un hombre, Erick había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta, con su ropa algo mojada, abrazando a sus dos mujeres._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La pequeña Astrid ya no era pequeña, ni siquiera era una niña, era una mujer que tenía años de fungir como jefa y madre.

-No te vayas. –pidió Siriana después de que su mamá le arropara y la dejara en la cama.

-No iré a ningún lado hasta que te duermas y le pierdas miedo a las tormentas. –dijo, sentándose al lado de ella.

-Siempre les tendré miedo. –dijo con vergüenza.

Astrid se puso seria, asustando a la pobre niña-

-Siriana Essen I Haddock. –regañó la jefa. –Parte de tu nombre significa victoria, así que no digas eso, tú ganas las batallas, y mantienes el honor.

Siri empezó a sentir que su labio temblaba por el miedo a decepcionar a su madre, sabía que era la mejor guerrera, no en balde dirigía la armada de Berk.

-Perdón. –musitó la pequeña, sollozando, hasta que un fuerte rayo, seguido de un trueno retumbó por la habitación.

Astrid la tomó en sus brazos de nuevo y la consoló.

-No tengas miedo. No estás sola, además esos truenos están lejos de ti. Cada vez que un rayo se ve y cada segundo que pasa entre el rayo y el trueno, es una legua de distancia.

-¿En serio? –preguntó, al igual que ella lo hizo más de veinte años atrás.

-Sí. –se le quebró un poco la voz por intercambiar papeles con su difunta madre. -Ahora, contemos juntas. –prosiguió la jefa.

Un rayo iluminó la habitación y empezaron a contar.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, ¡8! –a cada segundo la sonrisa de Siri se hacía más grande y esperanzadora.

-¿Lo ves? Ese rayo cayó a ocho leguas desde este lugar, está muy lejos, tan lejos que no pueden hacerte daño.

La princesa sonrió y abrazó a su progenitora.

Astrid aceptó gustosa y feliz, sabía que ser madre no era sencillo, perdió a la suya a la edad de cinco años, pero lo que sí sabía es que todos los días aprendía algo, y ella debía aprender a no tratar a su hija como una guerrera, al menos no todavía, ya habría tiempo para eso, mientras tanto, Siri era una princesa: su hija, tan suya como de Hiccup, y por lo tanto, la cuidaría con dientes y uñas a contra de todo, incluso de los truenos.

-Gracias, mami, ya no le tendré miedo a las noches de tormenta.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Esta idea llevaba escrita un poco de tiempo, hoy la abrí y decidí terminarla, espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que la temática es para el día de las madres jeje

En fin, gracias por seguir este disque maratón de Amai do, ayer perdí mi usb y no tenía respaldo del fic de Cómo Romper un corazón, así que tardaré un poco en actualizarlo, mientras seguiré con publicaciones más cortas.

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 16 de agosto de 2016


End file.
